One or more materials typically have to be mixed prior to use. Materials are often stored separately and then manually mixed prior to use. The process of accurately measuring, combining, and dispensing media can be susceptible to error. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that holds materials separate and stable until time of use, while simultaneously providing a mechanism for combining the materials prior to dispensing the mixture or sampling the mixture by a machine or device.